User talk:Trinia
RAWS What are RAWs? SwedishTacos223 15:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :where to find them? unless you have them and can scan them yourself they are hard to find. The new chapters coming out every month in magazines, I can't even find. I did find the volumes up to 20, i think 19 & 20 were listed on mangafox somewhere, I can't remember where I found the others maybe here :--Sxerks 01:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Infobox Pictures I have a mac computer. You can't do that on a mac. Maybe I could install the pictures and then you can do it, i hope i'm not being pushy, its just that I don't have that option.SwedishTacos223 22:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I understand, I don't mind doing that for you. Anywho, I kinda like messing with paint, while waiting for my laptop to load ^-^ Trinia 00:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) 00:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I am new here but I'm willing to help especially in the edits. :D Thanks! --SwedishTacos223 15:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) picture corrections Hi Trinia!! thanks for the corrections of some of my uploaded images, i always get to click on the upload image button right away that i forgot to put up a destination filename. --C~Heroine~K 12:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome, C~Heroine~K. ;D just a little tip, but what I do is rename it in my picture collection, to something like Mikan4.jpg, so there's no need to rename it in the destination filename. If you pefer what your currently doing, its fine, do what makes you comfortable.^-^ Just wondering are the filenames okay with you?, I can change any of the names to something you like. Trinia 01:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ya, they're okay, having a good and right filename is fine.^^ C~Heroine~K 12:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and if you like, I can help you in re-reading Natsume's and Mikan's story info. C~Heroine~K 12:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Really, thank you so much!! Trinia 22:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, and uhmm.... I'm sorry for asking this but where's the picture collection? I'm just asking so if there will come a time that I will upload a new picture then I forgot again and I will just change it automatically, so that I wont be bothering you.C~Heroine~K 10:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : Oh sorry =^-^= for the confusion I didn't mean on the site. I'm talking about when you upload you have click on browse, to go into your pictures. If you left right click on a picture a list should show up and you'll see a bunch of choices on of them being rename. In other words you rename it from something like alfjdaslfjsa.jpg to something like Mikan_Natsume.jpg before uploading it onto to the site. : Does that make sense I'm sorry if it doesn't I'm not very good at explantions. BTW your not bothering me at all you can ask me anything and I'll try to give an answer. Trinia 07:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sign Up sorry, where can I log in? maybe I'll have some problems here (I usually don't speak english) so maybe you could log on the pages I edited for mistakes? were can I log in? :Sign up is right here :) → http://gakuenalice.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Signup. Don't worry about the English being messed up, I'll tell you even people who fluently speak English have trouble with writing it. That's what a community is for to help each other. Sorry it took long to answer, school -_- Trinia 21:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) MEEP! ehh...sorry for editing your profile, spelling corrections XD My friends call me a grammar Nazi o.o M00fin 07:15, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 06:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) hey i'd love 2 be a friend of yours if you allow me 2 be 1... hi nice to meet u! Hi Ma'am! :) It's a pleasure editing pages here. I was just wondering why there's no background for our wiki. I really want to add one, if it's fine with you... :) I'll be happy to continue fixing Gakuen Alice wiki. thanks for welcome me for this wiki..if I don't know something please teach me..tqDemondragneel 00:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) No probs, I just love the manga and would like to help if I disagree with the info...